Destine Fate
by Ice'n'Sugar
Summary: Sakura the best warrior of the land where men are subservient to women, is set out on a mission to kill the destine king. The only way to stop the prophecy coming true. Sakura is told the king has a birthmark of a star on his butt, the only way to find ou


**Disclaimer:** Ok!! Ok!!I own nothing!! You happy now? 'Sniff, sniff'

**Story written by "Sugar"**

**Summary:**

In an ancient land of Huadu, ruled by a cruel empress ,Mei lin who hates all the men. Why? Because of James her chief eunuch. What happen between them? Well it will be known later in the story. Huadu is a place where men are subservient to women. Despite her ruthlessness, the empress and her chief eunuch live in fear of a prophecy. It is said that a boy shall rise to become emperor and restore the region of men. To prevent this, the empress sends out her best warrior, Sakura, a cold hearted girl knowing nothing about love, to find and kill any guy who fulfils the term of the prediction. Sakura was told the destine one has a star on his butt!! With no choice but to use her power of invisibility to complete the mission. Who is this so called destine emperor? Tomoyo on the other hand also has a little mission from the Marshal (Rika), to find a guy whos' ears will turn red when seeing a pretty girl.

Set back where long ago where there is magic and with rulings of kings over lands. This is a bit of magic, action, romance and humor fic! With lemon of course but in later chapters

**Author's note:**

    Dumbbells- a term known for mens with a metal collar with a big bell, whom will be sold to women.

    The Dragons- a group of mens who are also finding the destine emperor, and helping him over throw the empress which will restore the region of men.

    "This" means talking

    'This' means thinking

* * *

**Chapter one _"the missions"_**

The empress could hear the echos of hurried footsteps louder and louder as it neared her chambers

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Come in" a cold harsh voice came out of the Empress mouth

The Chief Eunuch entered the room, he the one and only considered man who lives in the castle and to be this near the empress. James the Chief Eunuch has special powers to help the Empress and which is one of the reason he works by her side.

"Your majesty I have finally located the child, shall we send all best warriors on this mission?"

"Yes, but one shall do. I don't want The Dragons to know what we are about to do. Its too risky"

"Yes, I understand The Dragons are also wanting to find the destine one. Then it is setting that she is to take up this mission am I right your majesty?"

"Yes, she shall do fine"

* * *

The girl with long honey brown hair tied into a high pony tail, dressed on black kneel in front of the chief eunuch with her head lowered began to speak, "your highness what is it that you want me to do?"

James look down at this petite girl who look so innocent which hide her deadliness well. She will do fine he thought, a good disguise to avoid attraction to any of members of the Dragons.

"You are set on a mission to find the destine future king and kill him. Keep you identity hidden, or else The Dragons will get to him first. Do you understand?" James said in a serious and deadly voice making sure this mission sound important.

"Yes I understand your highness" She replied in a bold voice with no emotion.

"Follow the eagle he will tell you his where he shall be. Use this to signal me when you have found him" he handed a colorful necklace with a beautifully large gem on the end to the girl. She lifted her head at once showing her emerald eyes and without a second glance at the necklace she took it and placed it around her neck. Standing up she was about 160cm tall giving a little bow she began to leave without questioning.

"Oh Sakura by the way he has a birthmark of a star on his behind I think that shall help you better on your searches"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

A girl strode into the gates of the kingdom on her white horse wearing violet and white colored clothes. It is mainly violet with a white frilly front and white frills at the end of her sleeves with a white belt on her waist the cloth only passed her knee a little showing her violet boots which reached half way up her lower legs. Her long black/violet hair was braided into two falling in front of her, her violet eyes sparkled with delight and happiness. Tied to her horse is a rope and a metal chain dragging about ten men wearing metal collars with a bell on is. The ringing of the bell was heard by many women whom followed the sounds to the center of the city. Everyone waited as the girl tied all the dumbbells onto the wooden fence.

Tomoyo began to think, 'after selling all these dumbbells I should have enough to pay my debt. To be honest mens are very useful they could carry heavy loads, look after babies, cook dinner, foot massage, actually they could do everything! If you want a beautiful baby then you only need to buy one that's tall and handsome, but be sure to never fall in love with any men. Because in this land men only slaves for the women and if you are to fall I love then you'll get the death sentence instantly. The queen hates seeing anyone in love even animals.' looking at the women below Tomoyo began her speech.

"Hey I'm Tomoyo and I'm doing my first sales here today, so I'm going to start off with my crown jewel of this lot. Whom I have trained especially well, this one here is only 18 years old, called Jeremy." lifting up the cloth which covered most of the handsome boy's face, Tomoyo paused giving enough time for the ladies to examine this guy then continued

"Look at his skin ladies, white as milk and smooth as silk. And his muscular round butt is a promise that he's good in bed" Tomoyo winked at the audience

"Jeremy turn around and show the ladies what you have" with his back turned, a ugly girl with a extremely large mole on her right chin, grabbed his behind finding it firm. She likes what she sees and felt. Jeremy on the other hand had the opposite feeling.

Tomoyo continued again, "he cooks, washes your dirty linen, and picks up after you without any complaints and you won't get disappointed with him. Right now I'm doing a special, I'll let you steal him for only two gold coins"

The girl with the large mole quickly said loudly before anyone could "I'll pay you three gold coins"

"Well of course the highest bidder wins, thank you boss", Tomoyo took the money off the ugly girl and released Jeremy.

Suddenly Jeremy jumped up and hugged onto the pole next to Tomoyo and begged, "No!! I can't do it"

"What type of attitude was that? ! I brought him he should listen to me now!" the girl with the large mole said angrily

"Don't worry boss I'll handle this for you" Tomoyo said sweetly and turn to face Jeremy.

"Are you causing trouble now?" Tomoyo said getting angry

"No, it's just that... look at her! That big mole with the hair swing from it, I just can't"

"Being Picky are you? Don't tell me you want the queen"

"Then I'll rather die" Jeremy exclaimed knowing he had no choice but listen, drawing his head back and ready to hit his head on the wooden pole. Only to be stopped by Tomoyo.

"Wait a sec! Don't do that silly boy, now look at me" Tomoyo said sexily, using her magic Tomoyo began to control his mind and his eye stare into hers.

"Jeremy, am I pretty?"

"Yes, very pretty" Jeremy replied dreamily

Slowly Tomoyo turned Jeremy's head toward the girl with the big mole and asked "is she pretty then?"

The girl before him somehow changed into Tomoyo's face but still with the big mole, yet it didn't matter because Tomoyo's beauty is so stunning a mole would not ruin it much. Jeremy then replied "yes, pretty"

Satisfied now, the buyer lead Jeremy away.

"Too bad, the best is sold but don't you worry I still have plenty of good dumbbells before me" Tomoyo stopped knowing trouble ahead.

A large troop of warriors marched towards her wearing their purple and black uniform. Which causing the audience to scatter.

"Oh no!" Tomoyo turned to hide only to be stopped by two knights.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Marshal asked eyeing Tomoyo evilly as she approach sitting in a large chair on a small platform carried by 14 mens.

"Oh its you Marshal Rika" Tomoyo said happily and putting a fake smile one her face, she step forward. Rika is the one she owe a debt to!

"I'm a little short of cash these days so..."

"You help me find one person and if you succeed, then I can forget the debt" Rika said casually

"Really?" Tomoyo said a bit to loud, "so who's this person you want me to find?"

Handing Tomoyo a scroll "Here's a picture of him"

Tomoyo open the scroll only to find the drawing looking awfully like a childs' drawing.

Rika continues as Tomoyo stares at the picture, "it's a man , an exceptionally important man. He's handsome"

"Yeah... he's really special, absolutely extraordinary. A perfect mach for a Marshal! So what's his name?" Tomoyo asked hoping it'll help on finding this unknown guy

"He's a performer who does shows outside the kingdom, illegal shows"

"Then how can I find him?" Tomoyo ask confusingly and thought 'gee I don't know what he looks like nor what is his name how the hell do I know which guy!!!'

"He's really special. His ears go bright red when he sees pretty girls!" the Marshal said excitedly "and for you dumbbells you'll get them back if you complete this mission, that's it" with that said she left, Tomoyo watch as the 14 men struggle a little to lift up the platform slowly they carried the overweight Marshal off the ground and away.

* * *

**thats it for chapter one tell me if its good? If not I won't continue, sorry didn't write much abt Sakura but I will in the next chapter!! Plz REVIEW!!**


End file.
